


fierce in their kisses, gentle in their touch

by dimthestars



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: BAMF Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), F/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Power Dynamics, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimthestars/pseuds/dimthestars
Summary: He kneels for her
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	fierce in their kisses, gentle in their touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllerWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllerWrites/gifts).



Persephone only kneels for him once.

All the other times, she looks on in defiance. Her head held high, fire in her gaze. She is a challenge, a dare that he takes every time and every time, she comes out on top.

When they kiss, it's all explosions and teeth, claws and laughter. They love fiercely and with everything in their power. Even somehow, in their gentleness.

He may have been the one to claim her, to steal her away to the underworld, but it's she who has the power, she who wields herself as a weapon and as the master all at once.

It is she who gets him to kneel, she who offers kisses to his forehead as she forces him to the ground. 

Persephone smiles as he sits in front of her. His back rests against her leg as she pets his hair, snarling her fingers within his curls before pulling his head back so she might kiss him at the same time as she looms over him.

He never thought he could love someone in the way he loves her, never expected to want to bow for this woman, to listen to her, and let her lead in the way he does.

He may be the King but she, oh, she is very much his Queen and they both know it. 

Hades closes his eyes as Persephone hums, running her hands through his hair, down his neck. She occasionally drops a kiss here and there, her mouth trailing after her fingers. He wants more and he knows what he'll have to do to get it.

"Please," he whispers, his mouth against her fingers as she traces his lips. He knows she loves to feel him say it.

She smiles wide, showing her teeth.

Six kisses against his skin and yes, he's being teased but he loves every moment of it.


End file.
